


Don't You Want Me, Baby?

by dacmennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacmennis/pseuds/dacmennis





	Don't You Want Me, Baby?

_"What's the matter? Don't you want me, baby?"_ Dennis hissed against Mac's ear, running his fingers down the sensitive length of the back of Mac's arm, ticking viciously. Mac sucked in his breath sharply and swallowed, abdomen tensing with incredible fiery pleasure. Dennis had teased him so many times before, working Mac into a helpless pile of sweaty limbs and shaky breaths before laughing right in his face and slamming the bedroom door, pretending nothing had happened, Mac having no choice but to resign to masturbating himself hard and fast and exploding with bitterness when he came, hating the realization that he was nothing more than a pawn in Dennis's mind games. Always a fucking pawn, never getting what he wanted, only what his master sought.  


Mac's body remained stiff and uninviting as he felt Dennis breathe sensuously into his neck and snake his hands around, his right toying with Mac's sharp hipbone and left hand twirling his hair. _God damn it, every single fucking time,_ Mac thought, defeated, unable to stick with his guarded affront, his body relaxing as Dennis traced his tongue up and down his neck, scratching his teeth lightly along the salty skin. Fighting against the pleasure was futile. Even if Mac ended up alone every single time before this, the insistent waves of pleasure that Dennis afforded him in the moment were more than worth jacking off alone later.  


"Mmmmm, yeah..." Mac trailed off as Dennis worked harder now, simultaneously stroking Mac through his pajama bottoms and biting down in the crook of his neck and shoulder, the thick flesh defaulting into deep purple bite marks. Mac couldn't help but to push his ass against Dennis's rock-hard cock and snuggle as close to him as he could get, moving against the hand that stroked him so expertly into an entire hot flush throughout his body, even the soles of his feet were warm and tingling, legs shaking with anticipation, Dennis hissed into his ear so sinuously that it caused Mac to salivate.  


Usually, this is how Dennis would start. Cornering Mac into a vulnerable position (though Mac would be lying through his teeth if he said that he didn't purposely play into the power struggle), from there Dennis would massage and kiss and almost never allow Mac so much as a finger on his skin, reminding Mac how gay he would be if he actually touched and kissed back. So many nights wasted on holding back while Dennis worked his body all over Mac's but never allowing him to finish, sucking his cock until the skin nearly split while reminding Mac not to move, _try not to move, it's more fun that way! It's the best way to practice obtaining a resolve of pure steel! You don't want to go to Hell for knowingly giving in to temptation, do you?_  


The quickening in Mac's nerves hastened as Dennis bit down more insistently into his skin and managed to grasp Mac's pajama bottoms with his toes and slide them down. A long sigh undulated from Mac's throat and Dennis smirked, moving him into position on his back, straddling him and pinning him down by lacing their fingers together and teasing Mac, tracing the tip of his tongue against his full lips, daring Mac to part them first, grinding his knees into the mattress. Mac struggled to keep his lips closed but it was no match for the sheer pleasure that Dennis was working him up to. And god damn it, Dennis looked so fucking desirable with his devilish blue eyes and dirty sneer, he was so incredibly sexy holding Mac down and forcing him to enjoy the submission. Dennis lowered his head again and breathed hard into Mac's ear, a violent shiver dancing down his lover's spine: _"Don't you want me, baby?"_  


The unbelievable pleasure of Dennis's perfect mouth sucking slowly on Mac's bottom lip caused Mac to pre-cum uncontrollably. "Yes, yes of course I fucking I want you, let me fucking touch you, please!"  


Presently, it was Dennis whose heart thumped wildly against his ribcage and his insides constricted hard. Dennis absolutely lived for Mac's whiny begging. It was so feminine in contrast to the hyper-masculine act that Mac put on all the time, and Dennis pushed down harder on Mac's hands, looking him pointedly in the face.  


"What do you say?" He teased in a singsong voice and licked his tongue on Mac's bottom lip again.  


"Please!" Mac hated having to stoop to this level, but god damn the payoff was worth it, even if it was just masturbation fodder.  


"What do you _saaaay?"_ Dennis kissed Mac deeper than before, sucking Mac's entire tongue into his mouth, simulating a blow job with the motion, memorizing the feeling of Mac's tongue against his own, the strangely printed tissue of the roof of his mouth, the residual minty aftertaste of mouthwash from an hour before.  


"Please!!" Mac screamed frighteningly loud and desperately pushed against Dennis's palms, tendons straining against the flesh of his inner wrists, twisting the blankets with his legs, his erection uncomfortably hot and toes curling with frustration. Dennis chuckled a bit and let up on pinning Mac down, taking a sudden turn south and sucking Mac's cock down his throat in one fell swoop.  


"God damn!" Mac cried. Dennis laughed to himself inside while he deep-throated Mac, scratching the terribly sensitive insides of Mac's thighs with his nails. Mac whined and panted and cried out to a god that Dennis knew didn't exist. Dennis relished in the compound pleasure of his beautifully submitting lover writhing underneath him and the fact that this was the first time that he was going to allow Mac to come. He was going to make it worth his while, and Mac didn't even know it.  


Mac's eyes were clamped shut as he focused his energy into secluding the pleasure in his brain. Dennis was allowing him to grip his hair and murmur pleas for more. He wasn't telling Mac no. Dennis alternated between taking Mac deeply into his throat and popping the cock out of his mouth to suck on Mac's deliciously available hipbones and tight thighs. By now, Dennis was familiar with Mac's prodromal orgasm signs, and heard Mac whispering _no, oh god no, not yet..._  


Dennis licked a wide stripe from the base of Mac's shaft and swallowed his cock, tonguing the head hard, with the artistic finesse that only comes with being born the incredibly talented Dennis Reynolds. His palm pressed down flat on Mac's pubic bone, triggering an absolute earthquake of an orgasm. "No, oh my fucking _god!"_ Mac pleaded, Dennis humming guttural while white-hot cum spilled down his throat, ungodly spasms turning Mac's body inside out, screaming at the top of his lungs now while Dennis enjoyably swallowed spurt after spurt of his lover.  


Covering his face, Mac fucking cried into his hands. He had never come close to feeling such an overwhelming takeover of his body like that. Dennis had made sure of it, so he thought it was set in stone that he was Dennis's playtoy to tease and leave suffering for more and that was it, that was the way it'd be until Dennis grew bored and moved on to another obsession. Mac's throat constricted with a hard sensation of being suffocated as he uselessly attempted to hide his tears of confusion.  


"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, man," Dennis took Mac's wrists in his hands again, but gingerly, unbelievably feeling his heartstrings pull and throat choke up a bit as well.  


Mac surrendered and let Dennis reveal his face, huge wet eyes and lashes so long and beautiful it was arresting. "I'm sorry, dude," he explained. He laughed quietly, drying his eyes on the back of his hands. "I got overwhelmed, it's stupid, I'm okay."  


Shakily, Dennis climbed off of Mac and slid back into position next to him, propped up on his left arm with a pillow jammed underneath for support. Mac's eyes followed him, mouth hanging open slightly, so incredibly unaware of the veneer of innocence that he emitted. Dennis's breath caught in his throat and he quickly disguised it as a cough. "No, you're fine, hey - I won't do this any more. I'll stop teasing you, I wouldn't normally give a shit about anyone else's feelings. I'll fuck with them all day. But that's not...what I want to do with you." Dennis reached out for Mac's hand and laced their fingers together again, softly kissing his knuckles, closing his eyes to savor the moment. When he opened them again several seconds later, half-lidded and sleepy from the incredible rush, Mac was still staring at him, needy for approval. 

"I love you, baby boy," Dennis breathed, pulling Mac as close as he could. Mac looked like he was going to cry again - brows twisting and bottom lip unable to contain its quivering.  


"Ugh, I love you too," Mac replied. Dennis didn't tell him that he loved him often. Mac knew, in his own heart he knew that Dennis must love him (right?), but it was always so manipulative and self-serving in its right, a magic phrase Dennis used to light Mac on fire and deliquesce him into a puddle who would do anything he asked.  


Exhausted, Mac drifted off to sleep easily and contentedly, while Dennis took longer - after all, he hadn't come earlier and Mac's crying kind-of zapped away the raging hardness he had felt in the heat of the moment. And _god, that was so fucking hot,_ Dennis remembered as he slid out of Mac's grasp and positioned himself easily on his back, half-sitting up, stroking his cock with long, lazy pulls. Dennis bit his lip (pretending it was Mac, of course), and though he wouldn't dare admit this to Mac, he dissolved himself into a hazy fantasy of Mac dominating him, the strangely salty aftertaste of semen in his mouth fueling the fire, imagining Mac's hands running down the lengths of Dennis's body, imagining Mac's pretty downturned lips wrapped skillfully around his insanely hard cock. _Oh, what if he wore that red lipstick I have?_ Dennis reeled from the thought of a perfect lipstick print encircling the base of his cock as it was shoved so far down Mac's throat that he could feel the pulse in his throat throb around it. Dennis trembled from this impossibly arousing daydream and stroked harder, fucking his own hand and reaching over to play with Mac's hair with the other. Thankful that Mac was dead asleep by now, Dennis whispered his dirty thoughts out loud. _"I want you to smear that lipstick all over my cock, just like that, mmmm baby shove it down your throat, make it good for me...mmm...now look up at me and don't break eye contact, that's right baby, just like that, harder, bite down on it a little, dig your nails into my thighs and squeeze my ass and push me even farther down your throat, and don't stop looking at me..."_  


Dennis's body tightened and he relished in the incredible pressure release of his orgasm, hot spurts trailing down his volcano of a cock like lava, tensing his abdomen to milk the intensity of the pulsation. "Wow," he sighed, too spent to move for a moment. He grabbed a hand towel from the nightstand and made quick work of cleaning up his mess, tossed the rag expertly into the clothes hamper, and turned his body back toward Mac to cuddle up again and finally sleep.  


Dennis bowed his head toward Mac's hair and deeply breathed in the scent of shampoo and his own pheromones, and ran his fingertip across Mac's long eyelashes, smiling when they twitched imperceptibly. _God damn, I can't admit it but I'd suffocate myself so this man could have the last breath,_ Dennis came to terms with himself. He settled into the plushy white down comforter and faded into sleep as a hard winter snow outside blanketed the streets of Philadelphia.


End file.
